Traditionally when a frame, for example carrying a photograph or a picture, is to be hung on a vertical surface such as a wall, a string or wire attached between two points at the back of the frame is balanced over a nail protruding from the wall. The string can easily be knocked off the nail and the small surface area between the nail and the string puts excessive strain on the string making the arrangement unstable and inherently dangerous.